Banished
by SimmyK
Summary: This is the short story of Hector's first week being an Outcast, and the story of Hector's one and only love. Need of read Starcrossed to understand it really, Dreamless isn't really needed because its the time between the two stories. First ever fanfic so as much critique as possible :D Hope you enjoy - Its starts a bit slow but picks up the pace as it goes. WILL BE UPDATING SOON.
1. Chapter 1

Hector woke up to the feeling of wet cloth on his forehead. His first instinct was to move quickly into a defensive position but he found that his limbs were heavy and he was far too tired. What had happened? Slowly, details of the night became clearer, a groan escaped his mouth. He was an outcast. He could never go home – Lucas had almost pummelled him last night. So how had he escaped?

He took a few deep breaths and gathered enough strength to sit up. He was in what looked like some sort of abandoned apartment. It only looked abandoned because of the serious lack of furniture – Hectors guess was that whoever lived here didn't stick around long enough to bother with the luxurious side. Aside from the lumpy couch Hector had been lying on and the bathroom he could see through a bright blue door, the place was bare.

Why was he healing so slowly! It was torturing him, the inability to get up and do something about the situation, find the easiest exit, points of weakness in the building – anything. I wish Ariadne or Jason were here, he thought as he swung his legs off the couch and onto the bare floorboards, I wouldn't be such a damn mess. Just then, he heard a soft cough from outside the door and a fumbling for keys. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, he forced himself to stand up and stumbled to the bathroom, hiding behind the door. He was in no fit state to fight but he was going to die fighting.

The door opened and whoever the intruder was put down a bag – groceries? He heard the person breathing, first steady, even breathes. Then, he guessed when the person realised Hector was missing it turned to small gasps and then a sigh. "Hector." The person called – it was a woman. Hector grabbed hold of the bright pink toothbrush that was resting on the sink and snapped off the end, feeling satisfaction as hearing the plastic break – he at least had some of his strength. Then he rushed the woman, got behind her and pressed the toothbrush to her carotid artery. "Hector! It's me – Daphne."

"Daphne?" Hector repeated. Then he felt the woman in his arms change and morph. No longer was an old woman in her fifties with grey hair trapped by him, but it was Helen's mother. He let her go and threw the toothbrush on the floor. "Sorry."

She smiled kindly, "It's okay. You have been through a lot it would only be natural to be a little jumpy." Instantly, Hector felt drawn to her, felt trust between them. He sat back down on the couch and was handed a chicken sandwich. "Sorry, I didn't know what kind you would like so I figured a strong boy like yourself would need your meat."

A ravenous hunger tore through Hectors stomach and he ripped the sandwich open devouring it in seconds. But it wasn't enough. He needed more – he needed Noel. An ache for his family rattled through his heart. He had ruined everything. What have I done? The damage is permanent – I've been banished. I would just have to focus on the present. "What happened? Where are we?"

"After Lucas and your family nearly killed you, Helen and I saved your life and I claimed sanctuary for you." Daphne explained as she delicately picked apart her sandwich. She was very much like Helen but she had an understanding of the world and its bad parts that Helen could maybe never had. But Helen had helped saved him – Helen the princess had saved his ass. He felt something like gratitude and knew that she had earned his respect. "As for where we are, we are in London, England."

"London?" He had been here once, when he was thirteen for almost six months when they moved again. "Why London?"

Daphne looked at Hector with an honest, innocent face which Hector's instincts told him to ignore but he found himself believing every word as she said it. "I need you to get me something Hector. It's something that will help you and me and every scion, rouge and outcast on the planet. I can't get it myself, but in return for my help I feel as if you owe me this one favour." Straight to business then, he though ironically. Usually he was the one pushing for results but now he was being pushed.

He did owe her, not that he would admit it but he was indebted to her and Helen – he owed them both his life. Besides, what else does he have to live for? He had lost everything. His only trouble was that he may have to wait a further day to heal fully before being able to complete the task – not everyone could heal like Helen. "What do you need?" Daphne's smile was radiant. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Hector. Inside were several photographs of a memory stick. Small and red with a silver cap. The only thing that set this particular memory stick apart was the smiley face drawn on it with a very long beard and moustache. "What do you want with this?"

"On it is the location of the man who delivers Tantalus' mail. It was found by a man who worked for me, an outcast. But he was killed before he could get it to me. He left me an encrypted email telling me exactly where is it. All you have to do is get it for me." He turned the envelope over and found an address written on the back 'Safe, London Bridge'

"What's Safe?" Hector asked.

"I will show you." She said and she helped Hector to his feet and to the window in the kitchen. She pointed out a vast white modern looking building with a glass centre. It was on the river bank – it looked like the kind of building that had some serious security. "Safe is a private security firm in that building on floors 3 – 6. It is full of ex Special Forces agents and military rejects; tough to get into unless you happen to be three times as strong and three times as fast as them. The memory stick I am looking for is in a safe on floor 4. That's all I have got but it's enough. Break in; break the safe and get out in ten minutes and you should be fine. It's not like they would miss it."

Hector noticed how eager she was for this memory stick and became suspicious. "Why can't you do it?"

She sighed almost wishfully, "I want to do it myself but I am on a flight out of the country in three hours. This is the kind of thing to better do at night."

Hector felt a hollow loneliness in his chest – he was going to be alone. Truly, fully alone. "Where are you going?" He asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He felt abandoned.

"A Rogue called Orion needs me. You know what? I think you two would really get along well. I will get you a phone and add his number and mine. It's better not to give you any contact with Nantucket. Even Helen. Not while you are still healing." Daphne said. Then, from her inside jacket pocket, she withdrew what looked to be a plane ticket. "This is yours – in one week you can join me state side. Far enough away from Nantucket not to be tempted but close enough to not feel so alone. Bring the memory stick with you." Her voice changed, got sweeter, softer. More caring, like a mother. He quickly pushed any thought of motherhood to the back of his mind, he couldn't break down in front of someone like Daphne. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. My daughter is going to rid us of the furies once and for all and then this whole mess will be over. Rest for now." Was all she said and then she left. Hector sat down and thought about how quickly he was expected to be up and ready – Daphne must really want that memory stick.

He let himself slump on the couch and try to sleep, hoping that when he woke up, the whole Outcast thing would just be some horrible dream. But he knew that it wasn't true. He would just have to have faith in Helen's abilities as the Descender – it was his only hope.

Just as he closed his eyes, a thought crossed his mind. A whisper from some past Hector that said 'is _she_ here?'


	2. Chapter 2

_Her. _Serena Sandhu – the girl with the silky black hair, startling green eyes and caramel coloured skin that called to him. The mysterious girl who changed every time he saw her. The dangerous girl who could beat him in a fight even though she was a human. _Her._ And then the thought was gone and he was in deep sleep.

His nightmares replayed the moment he saw his mother killed and then when Creon was killed. The thought of Jason, Ariadne, Lucas, Claire, Matt, Helen, Aunt Noel, and Uncle Castor having to fight this fight without him tore at his conscience. When he came to consciousness the next day, he felt very alone. The silence in the flat meant that the full weight of his mother's death could come crashing down on him. He needed to keep busy. He had a job to do.

Hector finally realised what Daphne had given it. It was a gift. The gift of a job; something to do rather than rot in this hell hole, something to keep him functioning and to stop him from going insane. He found the phone Daphne had left him and opened the contacts. He only had Daphne's number and this Orion's number. Hector was tempted to call but he would wait because he couldn't remember about the time differences from England to America or wherever the guy was.

He got up from his couch. His legs were a little stiff but apart from that he felt perfectly normal now. How long had it been since he had become an Outcast? Using his phone he opened up the calendar to see today's date. Four days had passed since he was in Nantucket. It felt like a millennia even if he hadn't been conscious for most of it. He could feel his family on the other side of the world, far away from him. By the kitchen window was a pair of binoculars and a note from Daphne accompanied with two hundred British pounds.

_Hector, this should be enough to last you the week. If you need more don't hesitate to call me. I left you these binoculars so you could get a closer look at the building. You are going to need to time it carefully – you will need than just your strength for this. Daphne._

He pocketed the money and looked through the binoculars. Really, they were as much of a hindrance to Hector as they were a help. Though he could see further, it wasn't as clear as his usual eyesight would allow but it would have to do. He found that Daphne had left him some clothes and the key to the flat in a cardboard box.

What to do for today? He could get started on the memory stick. It sounded like a big job and he really could use something to do. Then he laughed out loud. What was he worried about? It was a simple building. It would be nothing! Besides, if he started work today then he would finish far too quickly. What else could I do?

Again, a flash of Serena invaded his mind. Now that he was so close to her he could almost smell her perfume, feel the soft of her hair. He had to find her. It wasn't a case of he would like to find her. It was a case of he needed to find her. He had tried to forget about her; that was why he flung himself at girls from school. But she had gotten under his skin years ago, when they had met in Rome and she had stuck. Last he heard, she was in London for another job. He would have to find her.

Using the cell phone he had been given, he dialled the only number he ever bothered to memorise; Maria's. She was his source on Serena and what she did. Maria's voice breathed down the phone, her Italian accent evident. "Who is this?"

"Maria." Was all Hector said, relieved she still kept the phone Hector had given her in Rome. "It's Hector."

Maria's familiar laugh/cough floated down the receiver. "Of course it is. Nothing has changed Hector she is still in London."

"So am I." The laughter stopped. Hector was here in London, her home town. She very rarely came home but she had been home for three weeks now.

"You know that's dangerous. She told you she would do more than just cut you if she saw you again." Maria said cautiously. "You need to leave."

It was Hectors turn to laugh, "She wouldn't hurt me. She's just protecting herself by threatening me. I am so close I can practically smell her – I can't walk away now." He didn't need to explain to Maria how Hector felt about Serena. Maria had had a front seat to the whole thing. She understood that Serena had left a hole in Hector that he could never fill.

Maria sighed. Hector could tell she was giving in. It wasn't that Maria had never said no to Hector, but it was that Maria couldn't say no for long. "I still wish you felt that way about me." She said.

"I know, but I can't help how I feel."

Another sigh. "I will text you the address to this phone. Goodbye Hector – if she kills you I'm going to bring you back just to say I told you so." And she hung up. The next five minutes were the longest five minutes Hector had ever experienced. He did some sit ups, some push ups. His fingers impatiently tapped the phone until it pinged. He fumbled to open the phone and read the message. A quick look on TomTom on his phone found that she was two blocks away. She was so close.

He was on his feet and out the door in seconds, moving at a speed too fast for a human to even comprehend. He was on her street now. He came to abrupt stop. This was it; she had been there in Rome, Venice, Moscow, Barcelona and now London. He knew she had been to Punjab and Sydney since Spain but he hadn't seen her. He started walking inconspicuously down the road, trying to look busy. If she noticed him first then he didn't know what would happen. He had to get his bearings.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He opened the image Maria had sent him; it was of a house. Small and in bad shape; the paint was what used to be a white but was now cream coloured and cracking away from the brick work. The windows were mostly boarded up accepting the upstairs window with had some tape on it keeping it together. It looked dangerous to live in.

As he walked down the street, he realised how empty it was. Wasn't this supposed to be the bustling city of London? Where was everybody? Then he realised it was 7 am on a Sunday. Further down the street he spotted the house she was staying in. It looked worse in real life than in the pixelated picture that had been sent to him. It was far from the stylish villa Serena had been staying at in Barcelona or the modern flat in Moscow. It was unlike her really. More likely, she was living in one of the well furnished flats or houses opposite the house. But he trusted Maria's intel.

Hector sat at a public bench by some bushes where he could see the flat easily. He pulled out his phone, trying to decide whether or not to go in. He was just about to call Daphne for advice on women when he felt the cold steel of a blade against his stomach. He turned his head to find _her_, Serena, sitting next to him, casually eating an apple. His heartbeat tripled and he was grateful that she was a scion so she couldn't hear it. She smiled sweetly at him, only watching him from the corner of her jade green eyes.

"Hector." She sighed. He loved the way she said his name, her British accent making her soft red lips wrap round the word. He could remember how those lips felt as if they had only kissed yesterday. It was one of the memories he kept close. Oh god, she was so stunning. He slid closer to her. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again, honey." She continued in a sweet tone, pressing the blade a little harder, daring him to come closer.


	3. Chapter 3

The way she held the blade, it was perfectly concealed. From any direction, it would look like they were just having a friendly conversation. It hinted at her training and how fantastic she was with a knife. "You're not going to hurt me, Serena." Hector said, sure in his ability to predict what she was going to do next. She would try to prove him wrong by making a little cut that would heal in a matter of hours, but wouldn't be able to really hurt him.

Her eyebrows arched a little higher, "Really?" She laughed, the sound of it warmed Hectors heart and the loneliness had all but vanished. It brought back memories of Venice and the sound of her laugh as they held hands, planning their future together... before she decided she wasn't good enough for him and left.

Hector took a gamble and reached for her soft hands, her nails clipped short so they wouldn't interfere with her ability to throw blades. Her hand felt so _right_ in his hands. They were meant to be this way. "Really." He looked deep into her eyes that burned right through any defences he put up and saw straight to his soul. But he saw right through her tough girl act, her joking and the daggers to see straight to her heart. He knew, she would never hurt him.

She closed her eyes and withdrew the blade, placing it in the strap on her thy underneath her dress. She took her hand away from him and stood up abruptly. She ripped her eyes away from him. "Go back to Spain Hector." She said almost inaudibly. She knew he could hear her. She knew everything about him.

"It's Nantucket now." Hector corrected her.

She turned around to smile at him, "Should I know where that is?" And she started walking away. Hector followed, unable to help himself.

"It's in America."

"Oh, you've gone to your home country – that's nice." She said absent minded as she walked into the derelict building, opening the door and dismantling the bomb she had set to blow if an intruder came into the house.

Hector remembered this well since the first time they had met he had almost been killed by the bomb. He remembered how she questioned him, asked him how he was not dead, and asked if he had been sent to kill her. Hector guessed that in her line of work, she had to take extra precautions to make sure she doesn't end up being smothered in her sleep by her reluctant to pay employers. "Don't you want to know what I'm doing here?"

She slammed the door in his face.

He heard her breathing on the other side. Her heartbeat had tripled too. She still loved him no matter how much she denied it. Her careful control of her emotions was going to come crashing down soon as long as he kept chipping away at the walls she built around herself. "Serena..." He whispered. She sighed as quietly as she possibly could then Hector herd a rustling. When she opened her door, she was holding her back pack. It was black and looked very innocent, but I knew she carried all her favourite weapons in there.

"What are you doing here, Hector?" She said indifferently. She pulled out her phone – it was a brick Nokia phone. Only would've cost £20. She never bothered with fancy pones because she always burnt them when she was done with them, this way she couldn't be traced for long. She dialled a number and said something in Punjabi to the receiver.

Hector remembered the first time they had met and how her Italian had a funny accent. She had explained that some of the sounds were hard because her second language was Punjabi.

"I can't stay with my family anymore." Hector slowly admitted. This caught her attention. When she had left Spain she had offered him a choice; Stay with her but be on the run, or leave her and be with his family. She hadn't even let him decide. She had decided for him that he was better off without a criminal for a girlfriend and disappeared.

"What happened and how can I help." Was all she said but she stepped a little closer, out of force of habit. Now, Hector understood how it must feel for Lucas and Helen; to be separated when all they wanted was to be together. Except Helen and Lucas' problem couldn't be changed; there was nothing to be done about it. Hector and Serena's situation could. All he had to do was to change her mind about their relationship. Show her that Hector could look after himself. He laughed internally; he never thought that he would have to prove himself as a warrior to anyone but I guess that was why he loved her.

Because he did love her. There was no point denying something that was written across his face. It was a love that went deep into his soul and his reason for existence. He was in love with a criminal with honour and a heart. What she did changed from day to day but she always hunted the same men; the men that had ruined her life, killed her family and ripped away any innocence she had. She had been through hell and had come out strong, determined and caring. How could he not love her? How could anyone not love her?

It was the kind that changes someone from an arrogant soldier to a martyr. He was different around her, the joking carefree Hector was still there but there was more affection within him. He was a better person overall around her. They were perfect together. He knew that and she knew that but what no one in the world could understand was why Serena had pushed him away.

Hector shook his head, "There's nothing you can do to help me... I am an Outcast." He explained. Serena wasn't an easy person to shock but Hector had done just that. Any sort of nonchalance about her was dropped and she just stared at him. When she had regained the ability to talk it was barely a whisper.

"Who was it?"

"Creon."

"Creon – that bastard! I could've killed him for you he was on my list anyway! How could you be so stupid as to ruin everything like that?!" She was furious at him, spitting the words at his face, disturbing the unusual quite of the street. Then her entire body softened as she asked "Why did you do it Hector?"

So he told her the whole story as quickly as possible and when he was finished explaining, she looked calm and in control. She said, "I'm sorry for your loss Hector. But I can't stay with you any longer – I have something I have to do."

"Who is dying today?" Hector asked, disappointed in her response. He was hoping to find comfort with her but he guessed she didn't care as much as he thought she did.

She gave him a look that said 'I would tell you but then I would have to kill you' and then out loud she said, "Goodbye Hector."

The way she said it... It was final. Like she was certain she was never going to see him again. Had she found _Raul_? The leader of the gang she had been trying to take down for five long years? If she was going in alone it was a suicide mission. As good as she was, she would never make it out alive. So Hector followed her.

She twisted so fast she could've been Scion and threw a knife straight at his face. Had Hector not reacted he would've died. "Don't you _dare_ follow me." She threatened, a deadly hiss Hector knew she only saved for her enemies. Where could she be going this early? Was she going to kill in broad daylight?

"Just let me help you this one time." Hector begged. Something snapped inside her and a smile spread across her lips.

"Okay. You can carry this." She offered him the black bag. He took it.


	4. Chapter 4

They got on a tube at London Bridge – several actually. Going all over London and back. Losing trails. They didn't talk, Serena was in kill mode. Then, just at Charing Cross she saw the man she was after. A tall blonde man that looked like... Hector. Just slightly less muscular (and not as good looking). She followed him into the tunnels and in a rush of people she disappeared.

Hector waited for ten minutes which turned into twenty until she reappeared with a pile of clothes, a key card and a hat. Hector noticed her dress was ruffled and realised that the man was most likely dead and his clothes were stainless so she must've gotten them off before she stabbed him, or slit his throat. He suppressed the jealousy that was building, knowing that she would've done anything. Maybe teased the unknown man enough to get his clothes off but that was it.

"Go in there and put these clothes on." She instructed. He did as asked. They left the bustling underground and she hollered a taxi. She told the driver where to go and paid him one hundred pounds for discretion. To Hector she said, "I will meet you outside the building. You name is Gregg and you work as a mail man – hence the weird clothes. If anyone asks, your sister in law is coming to visit you and that's why you are waiting." She took the bag from him and left.

Hector got out when the Taxi stopped at a block of office flats. He had to wait a few times. No one asked why he was waiting, probably because he looked too focused that he intimidated them a little. He had no idea what he was doing – Serena was playing her cards close to her chest. When she finally met up with him, she was dressed smart with a tight fitting pencil skirt and short black blazer, her hair twisted back in a messy bun with a few unruly wisps of hair flying free. She looked incredible. When she reached Hector she said, "Follow me. We are going to walk in like we own the place, don't look around, and keep your eyes fixed on me – understood?"

Hector nodded silently and followed her. They walked through reception and no one stopped them. Did no one notice they were security risks? The stupidity of these people was insane. They called an elevator and waiting patiently. "We are looking for a man with grey hair and a round waist wearing a black suit with no tie." Serena said to him conversationally. As the lift door opened, he found that the man they were looking for was conveniently in the lift from the parking lot, alone and unguarded. Did the man have a death wish?!

Serena laughed flirtatiously, "Richard! Just the man I was looking for." She said as she entered the elevator. The man didn't know what to think of the beautiful woman talking to him. Serena faked sadness, "You don't remember me do you! I'm Linda! I'm in the office next to yours, on floor seven."

Richard thought for a moment and then smiled. Hector guessed that being gorgeous had its benefits. "Of course I remember you Linda. How can I help such a lovely woman as yourself?"

"Well Rick – do you mind if I call you Rick?" The man shook his head that no, he didn't mind, "I left my pearl necklace in the safe in room 314 yesterday, and I have completely forgotten the combination – you wouldn't mind opening it for me would you? I'm not really supposed to be using a company safe for personal items but I had no choice you see."

Richard looked doubtful, "Please, I only left them there because I wore them to the charity event the other night and they clasp broke. They were my mothers." This convinced him, but he still looked uncertain. Was it really this easy to steal some pearls? Hector couldn't believe how easy it had been. "And I'm sure there is some way I can repay you for your help." She looked up at him through her lashes.

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt." Richard said. Serena beamed.

She kissed him slowly on the cheek and said, "Oh thank you so much! Um, isn't this your stop Leo?" She added to Hector as the elevator stopped. "Don't forget to get Raul's post and meet me outside room 314 with it." She instructed.

Hector left. As the doors slid shut he heard Serena say, "Oh Rick – I will never forget this and I am sure you won't either." Richard was a dead man as soon as Serena got the combination from him and from the looks of it; it wasn't long that Richard could hold out for.

Hector went to the room labelled 'POST' and just took the envelop left in Raul's box. Did no one think about the security in this place? Just as he was leaving the room, someone bumped into Hector. He was a small man with very little hair who cowered at the sight of him. Now Hector realised why no one had said anything – the man he was pretending to be must've been a real piece of work. Everyone was terrified of him. Hector played the part by just staring the man down and he was back in the elevator, to floor seven.

He wondered around for a while before he found the room. It was so easy – why had Serena been so worried. She got out of the room she had some pearls around her neck and a clipboard with some irrelevant documents. "Here's the post. This was so easy!"

"That was the easy part." She said, taking the post. Lucky you are here actually or I would've had to fight my way through this part. She looked down the corridor where suddenly security camera after security camera watched. Protecting the cameras were security guards who looked like they actually, for once, looked like they knew how to handle themselves. She gave Hector a set of keys. "Go to the parking lot, find out which car these belong to and start it up. Here is his parking ticket."

They were from the man. "Is Richard dead?" She shook her head.

"He has a family – I couldn't possibly make his children fatherless. I just knew that he liked to cheat on his wife with women from the office. He's knocked out in that room. So let's move. See you in the parking lot."

Hector watched her walk down the corridor with her head help high, showing the letter to all the men she walked past. It's a good thing, Hector thought that they were too preoccupied watching her legs to notice that she didn't have a pass to be there. "Oh, I seem to of forgotten my key pass."

"I've got that." The man closest to the door opened it for her. She smiled at him and closed the door. "What are you looking at?" One of the security guards said.

"The same thing you were." Hector replied, sticking to his tough guy persona and he headed towards the parking lot. Using the keys, he walked around the lot when he heard the car unlock he got in and started the car. He drove to the front of the building and waited.

When Serena came out she took her time getting in the car, trying to look casual. But when there was a giant BOOM and fire could be seen from the seventh floor she turned to Hector and said, "Floor it."

He hit the accelerator with as muc force as he could without breaking it and the zoomed down the road. "Go to the bridge." She instructed. Hector didn't have time to process why she would want to be on a bridge so he just followed her instruction. Then, in the middle of the bridge, Serena turned to face Hector, "I am going to need your special talents for this." She said before twisting the steering wheel so the car went off the bridge.

Hector opened his car door and with great effort, jumped out and he saw that Serena had jumped too. He forced himself into a diving position and sliced through the surface of the water with ease.


	5. Chapter 5

Underwater he was comfortable. It was home. He could breathe, relax. Even the strong undercurrents of the Thames weren't strong enough to bother him. But he knew that she was only human and the impact with the water would've hurt not to mention the fact that she couldn't exactly breathe underwater. That's what she had meant by special talent – she needed him to save her even if she didn't say it out loud.

Hector swam round to where she had fallen, fighting against the current. He knew that if he was five feet and eight inches tall with only a little muscle, he would be dead within a minute... Serena had no chance. He searched frantically but the disgusting water stung his eye and he didn't want to think what was floating around in it. It was far from the ocean at Nantucket, or the Spanish sea.

Suddenly, hands were grabbing his jacket and he turned to find a calm Serena, casually clinging onto him for dear life. He pried her hands loose and took one in his hands and they began to swim to the side of the Thames. He could see that she was struggling with air so he brought his mouth down on hers and breathed some into her. It wasn't exactly the welcome kiss he had imagined, but it was wonderful anyway. When they were at the side of the Thames, they kicked upwards and clung onto an old ladder which had gotten slippery and slimy over time, grateful to have their heads out of the water.

Serena breathed in deep breathes of air and beamed at Hector, "That wasn't so hard was it?" She said cheerfully. Hector noticed that the current had dragged them about a half mile from the bridge as they were swimming to the left. They had gotten away clean as nobody could see anything moving in the groggy water. Where they were standing, no one could see them as it was beneath a billboard.

She climbed up the ladder, almost slipping twice and offered a hand to Hector. He rolled his eyes and climbed up after her. She twisted some water out of her hair and took off her soaking jacket. "God that water is disgusting and cold." She remarked as she pulled out the knife strapped to her thy and cut the slit in her skirt a little higher to allow her to walk better.

"The place I am staying is just there if you want to dry off and warm up." Hector offered, knowing she would refuse. It was almost fate that they had resurfaced on the corner of the street where he was staying.

She actually considered it though. "Yeah if you don't mind. Then I can get back to my shack and scout the rendezvous point." Hector didn't bother to hide his surprise. She further surprised him by putting an arm around him and snuggling close as they walked to his apartment for the week. His arm curled round her waist and pulled her closer. He realised that she was going to leave in an hour, maybe less, he didn't know where or what for but he knew that she would keep to the promise she made herself and not see him again, at least not on purpose.

In his little apartment, he let Serena use the shower which he guessed didn't work very well. When she came out, she was clean, warm, wearing one of his shirts and buzzing from the adrenaline of the whole thing. "Showers free." She sung happily.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well the pay packet for this job," she replied as she jumped onto the sofa and crossed her legs, "Was insane." She finished. Hector knew why a big pay check would make anyone happy but Serena was different. Every dime she had she spent tracking down the bastards that killed her family and anything left went to her sister, the one who survived but was paralysed from the hip down. It went to making her comfortable.

Hector smiled and said, "I see. So what did you have to get?"

"I don't know, it's in an envelope which I then put in a waterproof pouch." She said, pointing to the red pouch sitting on top of the microwave oven. Hector nodded and went into the bathroom for his shower.

When he was dressed and dry, he opened the bathroom door to find a mattress sitting in the middle of the floor but no Serena. So that was his prize? He helped her with a big payment job and he got a mattress? No goodbye! His fury was matched by the ache he felt in his chest at her disappearance. She was gone...

Then he heard a scratching at the door and it opened. He sighed with both relief and surprise. There she was, holding a bag of what smelt like Chinese food and a pair of lock picks wearing a red dress that fit her like second skin. The confused look on his face prompted her to explain, "The clothes are your neighbour's ex-girlfriends – he was happy to help a poorly dressed woman find some real clothes and I have to say, its designer. And I thought we might eat some Chinese for lunch – I mean I kind of owe you for helping me breath underwater and stuff so..."

"Where did the mattress come from?" Hector asked.

"Oh that? That was George's kid's mattress but when he and the Mrs got divorced, the kid moved in with his mum. Only visits every other week. I said I needed to borrow one and he again was oh so happy to help a woman without a bed." She said and she put the food down on the kitchen work top and spread out on the mattress. "Oh and George is the landlord."

Hector was amazed she could fleece this stuff from anyone, as long as they were single and straight. But who would refuse a gorgeous and poorly dressed woman such as Serena? She was so damn amazing... but he knew what it really was. She had mastered the art of manipulation. She had once tried to manipulate Hector, when they first met but he was kind of immune to her lies (what with Lucas pointing them out). This thought made him think of Lucas and his family and he felt empty inside, without them. His only comfort was Serena and even she was going to leave soon.

He helped himself to food – he was ravenous. While he was chomping down on some noodles, he noticed that Serena had ripped some wires out of the wall that lead to the TV and had begun working on them.

"The TV doesn't work."

She twisted the fuse and some other wire together and the TV turned on. "It does now. Oi! Don't eat everything!" She teased and pulled out her own box of noodles. "I always check the news after I have done a job to give myself a rating out of ten."

Sure enough, the news had the scene covered saying it was a theft and had only one casualty – Lewis. No one else was even hurt. "I would give it a nine." Hector said. Her response was comical.

"Harsh! That is a full ten; no civilians were hurt, only the inside of the room was burnt a little, and no one had any idea who it was. It was perfect." She replied.

"As always."

"True." She took a bite of her food and took a seat cross legged on the mattress. "So what are you planning to steal from Safe – that memory stick with the smiley face?" She asked casually.

Hector flashed a shocked look. "How did you-"

She gave Hector a look that said, 'Really, are you serious?' and said, "Honey, I am a trained operative. There's nothing you can hide from me when there is a pair of binoculars by a window that looks onto the centre and a photograph of a weird object with writing on the back. I'm not dumb, I can put two and two together. You should really burn that photo and store the binoculars underneath the sink taped to the basin."

"It's something I desperately need to get to help my family." Was all Hector replied with. She nodded, understanding.

"I get it. Just don't be so amateur about it. Or you are going to get caught. And wait for three days before you do it because security will be crawling over that place because of the bomb I set off in the building behind it." She said.

Hector was puzzled for a split second – he hadn't noticed that they were behind that building. Something at the back of his mind was nagging him, trying to tell him something, his Scion brains working faster than usual.

Hector would've paid attention but Serena chose that moment to put down her noodles and stalk up to him silently. Hector was frozen, paralyzed and awed by everything about her. She smirked and pulled the Chinese out of his hands placing it delicately on the kitchen counter and then slowly, her eyes never leaving Hectors, lifted her arms and hooked them around Hectors neck. He had to concentrate on breathing steadily – that was the effect she had on him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as tight as he could without crushing her bones – it was difficult to be gentle all the time, but he had learned how to handle humans. "I have to say, working with you has its benefits." She whispered, but to Hector it was like a shout from the rooftops.

He grinned, loving the mood Serena was in. "Oh really?" Was what he murmured back. Then to his absolute surprise, she went on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips against his.

A sensation of pure peace and serenity spread throughout Hector as he kissed her back, fondly remembering the many times these lips had met. It was sweet and heady – something Hector was not prepared for. He had her, in his arms, in a shabby apartment in London. They were together. Before the kiss could progress further, Serena pulled away. Hector had the feeling she was reluctant to stop but her brain and its rules were interfering in matters of the heart. "Serena." Hector whispered, all the longing and all the aching he had felt at her absence clinging to every syllable of her beautiful name.

She rolled her eyes and bit her soft, soft lip. "Hector." She indulged him. Then she tried and failed to stifle her sigh as she let go of his neck. But Hector couldn't let go.

"Please don't leave me." He said, suddenly very innocent and vulnerable. Her face was unreadable. He continued. "There's no one left but you."

This sigh she didn't bother to hide. She gently took hold of either side of Hectors face, his eyes closed at her touch, "I'm really sorry about Pandora, Hector. And I'm sorry about this whole situation, but I won't make it better."

"But I've lost my whole family, Serena. You have no idea-"

"I know how it feels to lose a family Hector." She said darkly. "When Raul killed my Dad in front of us and fed him to his dogs in chunks he forced us to cut," Hectors eyes flung open, she had never told him that detail before. Maybe she thought he could handle it now. "It was so painful I considered suicide. Would've done it if they didn't keep me tied to the damn bed all the time. When Raul's men raped me," Hectors rage flared and his arms around her flexed protectively, "I honestly didn't care, I was still in shock from Dad. But when they did it to my youngest sister," He voice cracked a little. She shook her head to regain control, "I retaliated. So they killed her too. They slowly cut her so she died from blood loss. That made a cut inside me that will never heal. When they forced me to watch them slit my mother's throat, my only thought was that she had a quick death." Her dark past threatens to spill out of its cage and she takes a long breath to steady herself.

"So don't give me any crap about me not knowing – because trust me, I know. And I will just make the ache worse because you will wish that they were here to be able to see you happy. So it's better I leave Hector." She said. When Hector tried to argue she stopped his lips with a slender finger. Then she continued, "I have a lot of enemies, Hector and if they find you... if they hurt you..." She struggled to finish her sentence and she gazed up at Hector. He could feel her protective love and beneath that the darkness that threatened to swallow her whole at only the thought of something bad happening to him. She took a deep breath and finished, "I don't know what I would do. Without me, you are safer."

Hector kissed her finger gently and then shook his head. "Without you, it's torture." He whispered. She closed her eyes and buried her head in Hectors chest.

"I'm messed up – I kill for a living, Hector. I kill, I steal and I manipulate. I'm no good for you. You deserve someone better, someone who makes you laugh, smile, who takes you to the cinema." She tried to reason, more with herself, Hector noticed, than him. He knew her resolve was unravelling. "Someone normal."

He kissed her head, glad to feel her so relaxed in his arms. It felt like home. "You only kill people who deserve to die, baby." He murmured against her hair. It was so soft. "You do what you have to do. I don't deserve you, you are right; you deserve someone way better than me. But I want you – I need you. I tried the normal crap and it was nothing compared to you. And since when was I normal anyway? Serena, stay."

"Oh Hector, your hopeless." She sighed but Hector could feel her smile. She looked up at him in complete wonder, her fingers tracing the shape of his mouth. She kissed him. Then, her brick phone buzzed. She rolled her eyes and checked the message then sighed again. "I can't stay, something came up."

She pulled back and this time he let her go. "Will you be back?" He asked, hopefully. She turned back to smile ruefully at him, then her smile turned playful.

"Of course I will – there's still a few things I want to give you." She said teasingly. "And don't eat my food – I'm starving." And she was gone, but Hector still felt whole. He had her back.

Hector woke up to feel Serena's body lying next to his, curled up against him, her head on his chest. He waited patiently for her to wake up, studying every inch of her flawless, gorgeous exotic face. Her long dark lashes, her full lips, dedicating every line, every feature to memory. She looked so peaceful. Then there was a knock at the door and she sat bolt upright and drew a gun, taking off the safety and pointing it at the door awaiting an attack.

Hector sat up and put an arm around her waist, he was used to her reflexes by now. "Serena, baby, relax." He whispered in her ear, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of water. He noticed she was wearing some of her own night clothes – a simple t-shirt and very short shorts. His attention was drawn to her bag of clothes and weapons by the door. Hector smiled: she would stay with him. She didn't relax though. In careful steps with predatory grace, she stalked over to the door and looked through the crack. Apparently she recognised whoever it was because she sighed with relief and put the safety on the gun, tossing it onto the mattress next to Hector and opened the door.

"Matthias!" She said peacefully in her sleepy voice and hugged him. Hector felt a pang of jealousy but he knew it was ill placed – Matthias was her best friend from birth. He was the only normal friend she had and they were like brother and sister. Hector sat upright in bed and greeted him wordlessly.

"Serena – still wearing that crummy top. You have the worst taste." Oh and another reason why Hectors jealousy was ill placed – Matthias wasn't into women. He preferred men. "And Hector – still as gorgeous as ever. Why you aren't already married to him Serena, I will never know." Serena blanched.

Hector grimaced at the memory of his proposal. Oh yes, he had proposed to her. That was when she said things were getting too serious and he deserved better. Maybe she still thinks that, but she is fighting it. It had been a glorious day in paradise and as Serena had woken up to Hectors tender kisses that morning he gave her the ring and proposed, wanting her to be his forever and likewise. At first she had been so happy, she had giggled and smiled and cheered. And then the thought dawned on her face and she left him. The pain he had felt then had been quite unlike any other he had ever experienced. No blow had hit him so hard. Even Helen's lightning bolts were nothing in comparison.

"How did you find me, Matty?" She asked as she ushered him in and sat him down.

"Maria." He answered. Serena looked stunned and shook her head. "Anyway, honey this is not a social visit – I was sent to tell you something." Serena looked confused so Matthias continued. "A lady called and paid me three hundred pounds to find you and tell you to stay with Hector until he can go back to his family."

Hector perked up. "A lady? Who?"

Matthias shrugged. "I don't know but that's what I had to say." Serena looked troubled, but Hector knew. It was Noel. Dear Aunt Noel. He smiled beatifically. "Well I have to get to work but you look after yourself. And also this," He handed Serena a letter, "Is from her."

She looked so happy it broke Hectors heart and kissed Matthias on both cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered fervently and she saw him out. When she came back she tore open the letter. It was from her sister. The one who survived.

When she had finished reading the letter she clutched it to her chest and a few silent tears ran down her face. Hector wiped them away. "Is she okay?"

Serena nodded, "She is perfectly happy, she says to stop sending her money." She laughed a little. "She met a guy and wants me to meet him with her, tonight."

Throughout all the time Hector had been with Serena, he had never actually met her sister. "I would like to go with you." He asked, almost shyly. Serena looked almost shocked.

"Raul's men always watch her – it always gets messy." She warned.

Hector smiled, "I can handle it."

"Can you now? Because last time I had to save your arse which then endangered my arse."

The memory of the last time they had been in combat together momentarily clouded Hectors thoughts – she had been amazing, taking men out left right and centre and Hector had been pretty much useless because there were just too many men for his usual approach. She really had saved his butt. "We wouldn't want to endanger your perfect arse now would we?" Hector said to her immense shock. She playfully hit his chest – she was in such a good mood. Hector wished he had brought her that joy. "So what time did you get back last night?"

"About three hours ago." She said. Even as she said it another yawn racked through her slight body. She was so skinny but powerful in every way. She defied the laws of physics completely. "But don't worry I'm way too excited to sleep right now. Besides, I have things to do."

This intrigued Hector, "What things?"

"Things I can't tell you, you know my rules Hector." She said and bit her lip as a small frown appeared on her perfect face. It was obviously something big, something that was troubling her. And Serena was rarely troubled. Hector gently stroked her hair away from her face.

"What happened last night Serena?"

She rolled her eyes, "I really am breaking one of the most important rules-"

"Just being here with me is breaking your biggest rule so what's another one?" Hector said, trying to persuade her as best as she could but the truth of the matter was that if she really didn't want to tell him, then she wouldn't. No one could break her.

She sighed, "Let's just say I killed a lot of people but one of them got away. So now I have to hunt him down. It's just one big pain in the arse but hey, that's what happens when I drag along-" she cut off sharply as she realised her mistake.

"You took someone with you?!" Hector shouted. She put on her business face and simply answered.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take me?" Hector asked, positively livid that she would trust someone else to go with her but not him. That she would tell other people her business and not him. It made him feel unimportant in her eyes and worthless as a warrior.

She looked Hector directly in the eyes, "Because I don't give a shit if he dies or not." Oh, it was as simple as that. She rolled her eyes as she noticed Hector gradually deflating. "Honestly Hector, you think you would get it through your thick skull by now that I care about you enough to keep you out of my business." She shook her head.

"No one has ever called me thick before, I don't think."

She laughed, "Of course not, they are all too afraid you will flatten them! But they don't know what I know..."

"What's that?" She pushed him down on the mattress and sat on top of him, before taking his face in her hands and kissing his nose. It was so sweet Hector didn't really know how to respond in any way, he was entirely at her mercy.

She laughed again noticing Hectors surrender, "You are slow Hector and your fighting tactics need work." At this he laughed and twisted so he was on top of her and mimicked her move by taking her face in his hands and kissing her nose.

"I am better than I was last time we fought Serena."

Her eyebrows raised, "Oh really?" She smiled slyly and then twisted her hips before pushing up wards and pinning Hector down on the mattress. She was strong but not strong enough – she had forgotten he was part God, clearly. Hector pushed her arms back around her so he was holding her in his arms, and kissed her deeply enough to make all the fight leave her and her arms held him closer. She did still love him, why didn't she give up her stupid rules for once and just be with him?! She pulled away, panting. He brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Why can't you just forget everything and stay with me?" Hector asked, his voice so sad it surprised even him.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Hector... I-"

"You what? You think it's better for me? You think it's safer? Well I have an entire race after me, with your protection I am probably better off anyway. And I'm a better warrior now anyway." Hector said before she could turn him down with the usual crap.

She opened her eyes and looked deep into his eyes, trying to figure him out using her Zen crap. She kissed him gently, chastely on the lips. "My Hector," She breathed. Hector's breathing hitched at the sound of her voice, "So strong, so smart, so ready for battle." Then her voice became sad almost, "But you haven't seen enough of the world to get tied down." Then suddenly she smiled, dazzlingly, a smile so gorgeous Hectors heart stopped. "Damn it, I love you Hector," A giant smile spread on his face, "I won't deny it." He stroked the side of her face as they gazed at each other. Then her smile turned playful, "But I won't stay until I'm sure you can look after yourself."

Any chance to prove himself meant the universe to Hector. "How?"

"So eager." She breathed. Then suddenly she stood up and held her hand out to Hector to help him up. "Get dressed, we are going to see Sukhi."


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, Hector and Serena were standing outside a warehouse. It was clearly derelict – the perfect place for an underground fight club for the lawless. They walked up to a side door, Serena stalking more like. That was something that Serena had learnt how to do; walk silently. Hector could remember how her footsteps got quieter and quieter until even he had to struggle to hear them. It came with the job description, being silent.

As she came up close to the door, Hector noticed her entire body stiffen then relax. Something was wrong. She turned and smiled at Hector. "You wait out here with the bags and then I will get Sukhi and the boys to help you with them – let me just go and introduce you, they hate surprises and guests are a major surprise."

Then she disappeared through the door before Hector could say a word. Something about the door alerted her, but what? Then he saw them, the scratches around the lock – someone had broken in, picked the lock. But Hector was faster than she was anyway. He sprinted to catch up with her, following the tunnel underneath the warehouse. She was holding her favourite gun, silencer attached, poised outside the final entrance to the training area. When she saw Hector she nearly shot at him to keep him at bay but refrained from letting whoever was inside know she was there.

Hector zoomed into the room and before he could start any fighting he stopped dead. There was no living person in the room... because everyone had been killed. Serena entered then, gun drawn. He watched the animation drip from her face as she plastered a neutral expression on her features. "I see." She whispered, almost inaudibly. She walked among the dead, respectfully closing their eyes as she did. Hector was surprised by how businesslike she was being. When she got to the other side of the room, she pulled out tanks of gasoline and started splashing it over the place.

"What are you doing?!" Hector said. "You will never find out who did this unless-"

"I know who did this, Hector." She snapped. She sighed and softened her tone, "Please, can you help me?" She could barely help the tremor in the voice at the end of her sentence. Hector could see how hard she was trying to hold it together, so he obliged, drenching her only friends and acquaintances in the flammable liquid. Then his sensitive ears picked up something, a slight shuffle of feet, from behind them, then a deep breath. Shit! He instinctively rushed in front of Serena, shielding her from whatever sort of trouble was in that direction.

She drew her gun and shot in that direction but the person was too fast. Shit. A Scion. The Scion launched himself at Hector and he fought back, blocking punches and hitting back with every ounce of strength in him and that was a hell of a lot. Hector grabbed the Scions ankles and threw him into the wall. He lost sight of Serena and panicked, looking around desperately for her.

The Unknown Scion launched himself at Hector, he had some skill but not much so Hector didn't have much trouble detaining the Scions arms behind him, but suddenly and ear-splitting scream deafened Hector completely, causing Hector to drop all defences and fall to the floor. What are you doing Hector? Get up! His fighting instincts yelled at him. He was going to die like this. Furious at himself, Hector forced himself onto his feet but the other Scion had the upper hand – he must have a special talent. The screech of a Harpy. The unknown Scion pounded Hector into the ground with a punch so mighty Hector vaguely thought he must be as strong as Hector was. Then the attack suddenly stopped.

The Scions head rolled off his body, towards Hector, the body keeled over and behind him stood Serena, giant machete in her hand, gleaming in the light streaming through the tiny windows, blood streaked and triumphant. "Asshole." She said, kicking the body away from her in disgust. She offered a hand out to Hector and he took it, not really needing her help to stand up, but just wanting to hold her hand in his. He didn't let go and smiled. "You okay?" She asked tenderly.

She was so strong, in the face of all this death she was asking if _he_ was okay! Incredible, Hector thought, she's just incredible. "I'm fine. You?"

She flashed me a dangerous smile, "He didn't touch me." Then her smile turned incredulous, "So that is what it means to be an Outcast."

Hector surveyed the scene around them. "Yes. Serena? Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again. She looked at him, her eyes hard and dark, her mouth set in a determined neutral expression.

"People die every day. They were criminals, they had it coming." She answered harshly. "And I have it coming too."

Hector frowned and pulled her into a hug but she pushed him away. Hector would normally feel rejected but he knew Serena too well. She was feeling vulnerable and weak, and she didn't want him to know. "You said you know who did it." He said instead.

She nodded. "Raul." She replied. Hector was taken aback. How was that possible? "The killing style is just like his, judging by the blood it was a strike in the middle of the day by trained contractors who will probably all end up dead anyway. He left someone behind to dispose of the evidence or wait for bait – in our case the latter although I don't think he was expecting you, Hector. He used outsourced untraceable bullets probably from his uncle, the arms dealer and he used automatic weapons – no risk of someone getting close enough to the killer for it to be implicated. I have studied his style very closely, I know this is him. Besides, look at Sukhi." She said walking to a man about her own age, messy brown hair arranged on his head to hide his dead, glossy eyes, his collapsed body spread eagled on the floor. She gingerly pulled the hair out of his face and Hector could see the gaping hole where his eye had been pulled out. "Raul is kind of famous for taking souvenirs."

She gently, with some difficulty, slid his eyelids shut and covered his eyes with his hair. Hector notices her suppress a sob and looked away so she knew he hadn't seen it – it would make her feel better knowing she appears strong when she is clearly shaken up. But then who wouldn't be? She finished emptying out the flammable liquid and left without another word, leaving a trail of the liquid behind her. He followed her out and as the last of the fuel dripped from the bottle, she pulled out a lighter, set it alight and threw it into the liquid. The trail of fire spread much quicker than Hector had expected but Hector didn't see when the fire inside was lit – only the faint roar of the flames from beneath the warehouse got out.

She watched stealthily, paying her respects to the men who had supported her when she needed it, given her jobs, money, food, weapons. Hector pulled her into his arms and for a second she resisted his comfort but then any defences she had up against him came crashing down and she clung to him desperately, burying her head in his chest, refusing to shed a single tear. "I'm sorry Serena." Hector said. Even as he said it, he regretted it – she hated pity. She pulled out of his arms and pushed him away with as much strength as she could muster which didn't even move Hector an inch.

"Don't pity me – Don't you _dare _pity me." She shouted furiously, hitting his chest. She was just angry at the world right now. "Don't you _dare_!" Hector caught her hands and held them behind her, holding her close. She fought for another second and gave up, seeking asylum in Hector. "I'm really sorry about Pandora, Hector, really I am but... my being sorry doesn't do anything about it." She said finally.

He kissed her forehead and held her even closer, "No it doesn't. But you being here with me does." He breathed truthfully over the roar of the fire. She pushed him away slightly again but then pulled him back by the waistband of his jeans and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Well I guess I had better stay with you." She whispered, slightly unsure but smiling. Hector nearly had a heart attack – did she just say that? Then the expression on her face was wiped away as she looked back to the burning building. "We have to get out of here." She said.

She broke into one of the cars in the parking lot and hotwired it. Hector got in and closed the door. With a final look at the building, she drove away. "Where are we going?" Hector asked.


End file.
